Danny Morgan (Porter Fasullo)
Finn (2012; in Sam's fantasy)http://www.star-kidz.net/imagearchive/index.php?cat=4183 | status = Recurring | years = 2012-present | first = June 1, 2012 | last = | cause = | creator = Ron Carlivati | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:DannyMorgan.jpg | caption1 = Jaxon and Jakob as Danny Morgan | image2 = File:JJMorgan.jpg | caption2 = Gage and Gavin as Danny Morgan | image3 = File:Finn_as_jj.jpg | caption3 = Finn as Danny Morgan in Sam's fantasy | family = Cassadine, McCall, Morgan, Quartermaine | nickname = Danny The Wee One (by Spinelli) Little Victor (former) | alias = Daniel Edward Morgan (full name) Jason Morgan, Jr. (birth name) Victor Lord III (switched at birth) | namesakes = Danny McCall Edward Quartermaine Victor Lord, Jr. Jason Morgan | gender = Male | born = June 1, 2012 Rendezvous Motel, Rm 204 Port Charles, New York | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = Russian royalty | residence = 122 Harbor View Dr, PH #2 Port Charles, New York | parents = Jason and Sam Morgan | siblings = Jake Spencer (paternal half; deceased) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Susan Moore (deceased) Monica Quartermaine (adoptive) (paternal) Alexis Davis Cody McCall (adoptive; deceased) Evelyn Bass (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Edward Quartermaine Lila Quartermaine (deceased) Mary Anne and Bert Moore (paternal) Mikkos Cassadine (deceased) Kristin Bergman (deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) Dawn Winthrop (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Robert Frank (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) (paternal) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (maternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal great) Stavros Cassadine (deceased) Stefan Cassadine (deceased) Valentin Cassadine Kristina Cassadine (deceased) Irina Cassadine (deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos Lauren Frank Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine Rebecca Holt (paternal once removed) Nikolas Cassadine (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Maya Ward Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal second cousins) Spencer Cassadine (maternal second cousin) | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Daniel Edward "Danny" Morgan (né Jason Morgan, Jr., formerly Victor Lord III) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Jason and Sam Morgan. He was going to be named Jason, Jr. after his father, but was switched at birth with the deceased Victor Lord III. When he was finally reunited with his mother Sam, she renamed him Daniel. Background Daniel is the son of Jason and Sam Morgan, though he was originally believed to be the product of Robert Frank raping Sam. He was conceived during Sam and Jason's honeymoon. At first he was believed to be the child of Jason and Sam because of the results of a paternity test. Soon after, it was found out that Jason and Franco were fraternal twin brothers and another DNA test was done. It showed that Franco was his father. Later, it was revealed that the paternity test was switched by Heather Webber and Jason is Daniel's true father. Daniel is seen as a miracle child because in 2006 Sam was shot in the back while in Jason's arms. She recovered after a month long stay in the hospital and later on she and Jason tried to start a family, only to be told that she would never be able to have children as a result of the damage from the gunshot wound. However in 2011, Sam underwent a procedure called fertility reconstruction, and the surgery was a success, allowing her to carry a baby to full term. Storylines Birth Daniel was born on June 1, 2012 to Sam Morgan with the help of John McBain. After John left, the baby had some breathing complications and Sam took him to find help. He was set inside an empty flower planter when his mother went inside of a cabin. Once inside the cabin, Sam passed out, and Todd Manning found him and picked him up. Téa Delgado saw Todd holding the baby and mistakenly believed that he was her baby that she had recently given birth to. Heather Webber convinced Todd to switch the baby with Téa's deceased son. Todd, Téa and the baby go to the hospital. Todd is taking the baby to the nursery when Sam and Jason arrive at the hospital. There Sam admits she was going to name the baby Jason after his father, even though they believed that Jason was not the baby's biological father at the time. At the hospital Dr. Steven Webber said that the baby may have a serious genetic disorder called, beta thalassemia, also called Mediterranean Anemia, which Sam passed on to him and was prevalent in the Cassadine family. Téa wonders how that's possible since neither she nor Victor are Italian or Greek, which Dr. Webber said was common for the disorder. She questions Todd about his family medical history since he and Victor were identical twins, but Todd doesn't want to answer questions. He is anxious to get both Téa and the baby out of the hospital and back home to Llanview before the truth comes out. Téa and the baby return to Llanview. On June 8, 2012, the original paternity test using both Jason and Franco's DNA was proven to be switched. The original document, in the hands of Heather Webber proved that Jason is Daniel's true father. Reveal and return After a period of almost three months offscreen, Téa and Daniel are seen onscreen again at their home in Llanview, Pennsylvania. Heather broke out of Ferncliff and went to see Téa under the guise of wanting a fresh start and to make things right with the baby. When Heather gets to Téa's house, she introduces herself as her cousin, Susan Moore and claims that she is only there to check on baby "Victor." Heather and Téa talk and Téa once again brings up the fact that neither her family nor anyone in her husband's family are carriers for beta thalassemia, yet baby "Victor" is a carrier. Téa thanks her for what she did on the night "Victor" was born and then gets a business call, leaving Heather all alone with Daniel. Heather then reveals her plans of stealing baby "Victor" so she can have a second chance at motherhood. After Jerry Jacks releases a deadly toxin into the water supply in Port Charles, Jason and Sam are left alone together during what they believed were their last hours of life. While alone, Sam shared with Jason her dream of what their life would be like if their child had lived. The antidote to the toxin was recovered, and everyone who was sick began to get better, but Jason's conversation with Sam about how Daniel "died" prompted him to look into the events of that night one more time. While looking through the medical records, Jason found that the blood type of the baby that Sam buried as her son, did not match her blood-type or Franco's. After finding this discrepancy, Jason began to suspect that Daniel was still alive. Jason with the help of Spinelli began to put the pieces together and after re-testing the DNA of the baby who died, they were sure that Sam's baby was still alive. Jason approached Steve Webber to see if he knew about his mother's whereabouts as Heather had recently escaped from Ferncliff. Steve did not know where Heather was, but was able to provide Jason with the information that Téa had given birth the same night as Sam and "Téa's" baby had beta thalassemia, the disorder that ran in Sam's family. Jason began to suspect that Téa had Sam's baby in Llanview with her, believing that he was her own son, Victor III. He enlists the help of John and asks him to travel to Llanview to get a DNA sample from Téa's baby, so they could confirm if he belonged to Sam or not. John traveled to Llanview and brought the sample back to Jason. Jason then went to take the sample to the lab when he was approached by Elizabeth Webber. After he tells Elizabeth about the test, she insists on helping him. She takes the results to the lab and puts a rush on them. When she returns with the test results, Jason was devastated to see that the baby's DNA was not a match to Sam's. Hitting this roadblock discouraged Jason, but Spinelli encouraged Jason not to give up on his search. Hours before Jason was planning to leave for Sonny and Kate's wedding, Elizabeth came to his door with a confession: she had been intentionally meddling and lying to both him and Sam because she wanted them to get a divorce. She then confessed that she had also switched the DNA results and showed him the true results that showed Sam was in fact a DNA match to the baby living in Llanview with Téa. Jason asked why she would do such a thing and Elizabeth told Jason she switched the DNA results because she was still angry over what Sam did to Jake in 2007. She also didn't want Sam's baby bringing Sam and Jason back together because she wanted a chance with him, even though Jason had already told her that they had no future. After receiving this latest news, Jason calls John and tells him that Téa's baby is a DNA match to Sam. John goes to Llanview to break the news to Téa, while Jason heads to Alexis's house to tell Sam. Before he gets the chance to tell Sam, he gets a call from John telling him that Heather has kidnapped Daniel. Heather holes up at a motel with Daniel telling him they're disappearing for good after Steve turns his back on her. Heather calls Todd, blackmailing him again, telling him to get cash and fake passports for her and the baby. While she's waiting, though, Daniel's medication runs out and Heather takes him to the hospital to get some more. By then, Jason and Sam have gone to the hospital, as well, when Steve is admitted after being attacked by Heather. Heather takes the baby to the stairwell, and is discovered by Olivia Falconeri, Steve's girlfriend. When Olivia tries to get the baby, Heather pushes her down the stairs and takes Daniel up to the roof. Jason and Sam find Olivia, and chase after Heather to the roof, cornering her. Heather refuses to hand the baby over, saying neither Jason or Sam love him like she does. When the police surround the building, effectively stopping any chance of Heather escaping, she becomes unhinged. Heather tells Jason & Sam, "If I can't have this baby, no one can," and jumps over the ledge.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIJxg32AxEk Jason saves the baby when he gets him just before Heather falls, and gives him to Sam. He is finally reunited with his parents, who rename him Daniel Edward. Family tree Moore||Mikkos Cassadine|V|Kristin Bergman|_ |||||||||:|||||||||:||||||||:|_ ||||||||Alan Quartermaine|~|~|~|V|~|~|Susan Moore||||||Alexis Davis|_ ||||||||||||||:||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||Jason Morgan|~|~|~|~|V|~|~|~|~|Sam McCall|_ ||||||||||||||||||||:|_ |||||||||||||||||||'Danny Morgan'|_ }} References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Cassadine family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:McCall family Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Featured Category:Characters with generational suffixes